Who's Who
A reference sheet for important names in the game. Gods See also: Lore Xumurdad * The main god of Zenderael, neutral-gendered, capitalized It as a pronoun * Currently incapacitated with Its organs being used by the guild leaders * May be resurrected by having Its organs returned to Its body Ambirch: Love * Appearance (including gender/sex) changes based on what the viewer finds attractive * Has wing-ears in any form Erjil: Joy * She throws wicked parties Jerala: Harvest * Her appearance changes based on the season Keidra: Elements * Appearance changes based on element * He's seen as a bit of a prankster Mezzron: War * He's a giant bloodstained wolfman Pelusa: Nature * She's a silver unicorn with a gold mane Sharmoi: The Moon * He pulls the moon, an island, across the sky every night * Literally a giant whale Vante: Fortune * He's the twin brother of Vepha Vepha: Misfortune * She's the twin sister of Vante Guild Leaders See also: Guilds The Ahura: Berserkers * Currently Rhys Elena * Was the first guild leader to disappear and be replaced; one replaced was male The Armaiti: Assassins * Currently an NPC belonging to The Guindo; female The Asha: Mages * Currently Gabriel Chen * The previous Asha, a young man who had lost his mind, was an NPC belonging to Yoiko The Khshathra: Alchemists * Currently Harriet Webster; she has not reunited with her guild yet * The previous Khshathra was an old woman named Zaida, an NPC belonging to Yoiko The Mano: Hunters * Currently Jordan Hayes; this fact is known only to a select few * The previous Mano, a woman named Balast, was an NPC belonging to Snapple The Mazda: Spellswords * Currently Lera Savinkov * Former Mazda is an NPC belonging to The Guindo; female The Spenta: Paladins * Currently Ezra Amos * Former Spenta was killed by Alexander Varista; male The Vahishta: Clerics * Currently an NPC belonging to The Guindo; male The Vairya: Rogues * Currently an NPC belonging to Mini; female The Vohu: Druids * Currently King Aerveas; this fact is not widely known * The previous Vohu was male NPCs Annabellle * The new First of Bohun Upas * Cleric, "level 100", self-aware * Purged the league of all "sleeping" members to the best of their ability * Belongs to Mini Balast * The former Mano * Belongs to Snapple Carren Julya * A very well-known paladin in the Righteous Dawn, was murdered and berserkers were framed for it Dallen * A former spellsword turned alchemist whose shop was whisked off to what is now SW Bastantown * Purchases monster loot from adventurers, though he can be picky * Belongs to Mini Darius * Leader of The Righteous Dawn, and Everean-based league * Plays a paladin also named Darius * Belongs to The Guindo Ferien * A berserker who was killed by paladins after an escalation of hostilities between paladins and berserkers Frederick Costs * The current vice president, a gay black man * Competent and held in high esteem Ia the Watcher *Berserker, former gravedigger. Usually watches the ancient tree in the Undertow *Got her title because she takes a passive, observational role in battle, then aims for OHKOs *Belongs to Yoiko Justin Seville * The candidate who opposed Ted Hutchins for his seat on the city council * Regressive policies sparked student protests citywide Laja Dane * A lesser-known paladin who was murdered and berserkers were framed for it Madeline Yevra * A high-ranking paladin who has been mentioned in a few tie-ins and gives out quests in Bastan * What does she do??? Medena * A draconic earth spirit * Currently residing in Stephanie Cruiser High School's football field * Belongs to Yoiko Morvarid * Formerly the Mazda/Admiral of Amber Gaze * Currently the Vice-Admiral of the Amber Gaze, acting as advisor for the current Mazda * Wears a blindfold to cover her missing eyes Nessa Akwal * The current president, a Muslim woman * Competent and held in high esteem Nemesio *Former alt. Berserker. Was played with a super hero (BURNING HAMMER OF JUSTICE!) mentality and sounds like he's hit his head a few times as a result. Nicolas Villiers *French spellsword who is also a Gendarme counterterrorism specialist. *Belongs to Tex. Orin *A young but stoic berserker who helped Bastan during the merge damage. Quartz * AKA Emily, a friend of Rachel's who vanished into the game early on and was killed by greycloaks * Played a very popular paladin named Carren Julya Rachel Yamada * Played a cleric named Helia who was killed by berserkers * Got sucked into the game and became a cleric * Belonged to The Guindo; was killed in Aerveas's invasion of Bastan Roman * A berserker working for X-DAV * A team leader, has a lot of information about what's going on * Belongs to The Guindo Romerald Cuthbert * Paladin, head of the guard in Bastan * Belongs to Myf Samuel Stern * Lindsey Valeria Stern's son, rescued from Bastan and staying in the Undertow * Belongs to Panda Stephanie Cruiser * First female president, elected in 2020 after the dissolution of the WalMart era Taniel * Alchemist, former Third of Bohun Upas * Dead * Belonged to Mini Ted Hutchins * A city council member in Fall City who advocated for anti-Zenderael legislation * His wife was kidnapped and found murdered, he resigned * Chose to speak out against X-DAV and was killed on camera by a greycloak Tiberonne Zale * A rogue working with X-DAV, was on Roman's team * Was killed by Jordan * Belonged to Yoiko Tina * Leader of the greycloaks, an assassin, aka sharkbitch * Belongs to The Guindo Vanessa Blaine * X-DAV higher up. Natural Earther. * Has given information, if vague, to Lindsey and Duncan * Belongs to Yoiko Victoria Hutchins * Ted Hutchins' daughter * Organized an anti-X-DAV group * Was killed on camera by greycloaks Vert *Berserker that helped in Bastan efforts during merging and was transported to Earth with the city Winter Johnson * Stephanie Cruiser's vice president, elected in 2020 after the dissolution of the WalMart era X-DAV * The company that owns Legacy of Zenderael *